


Fuck you, Aiden

by not_a_single_sardine



Series: Lambert and Aiden [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Internal Conflict, Lambert wanks to his best friend and feels bad about it, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, because who needs plot when you have porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_single_sardine/pseuds/not_a_single_sardine
Summary: Lambert wanks to his best friend and feels kinda bad about it.





	Fuck you, Aiden

**Author's Note:**

> Aiden's lovely appearance is based on the wonderful work of my friend sebesun, give her a follow maybe ---> http://sebesun.tumblr.com/post/125484997835/way-too-many-aidens

Lambert slammed the door shut to the washroom, breathing heavily. Oh, he was so fucked.

It had been a long evening and Aiden had seemed to be making every effort to get Lambert as hard as fucking nails, always touching him with sidelong glances and almost sensually whispering his usual sarcastic commentary into his ear.

Eventually, Lambert had hastily retreated to their room for fear of his cock bursting the seams of his damn breeches, he had to deal with that before anyone noticed.

So there he was, back against the door with his trousers pushed down to mid-thigh, thrusting into his fist over his best friend.

He was such a sick fuck. Lambert had no qualms with his sexuality, he was a witcher, he wasn't fertile so no one cared... but he almost felt as if he was betraying his best friends trust as he imagined that perfect mouth sliding down his cock - 

The brunette witcher let out a choked moan at that, squeezing the head of his prick, twisting and bringing his fist back down. He was so fucking hard and frustrated from keeping this all chained up he could barely breathe. He pictured Aiden with his mouth wrapped around him, tongue lavishing the head of his cock before moving down to mouth at the base and around his sack, he imagined carding his fingers through and then gripping hard onto those almost luminescent blonde locks, fucking the other witchers mouth,

"Oh fuck you, Aiden..." he panted, his head thrown back, eyes screwed shut in an attempt to visualise his friend as vividly as possible.

He was nearly finished, swiping his thumb over the head on a fast slide upwards, smearing the pearly bead of liquid down his cock, as his pace quickened so his hand was flying as he scratched down his torso under his shirt, moving that hand down and behind to roll and squeeze his balls.

When Lambert finally came, he did so with a stuttered gasp. The witcher tensed and shuddered as electric shocks shot up his spine and he came into his fist, come dripping down over his calloused fingers. 

As he came down from the high and his breathing slowed, realisation dawned on him.. he had just wanked over his best friend sucking him off... 

"Well it's gonna be a while before I can look him in the eyes again.," he muttered to himself, as he wiped his hand on a white cloth in the bathroom before lighting a fire under the bath and getting undressed.


End file.
